


in sleep he sang to me

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The amulet had been too alluring to refuse, and now she understood why.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/Kosh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	in sleep he sang to me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Demonic/Ghostly Possession." I wrote this when I first got my card about a year ago but never did much else with the concept. Regardless, I figured I might as well post it as it is.
> 
> Title is obvs a reference to Phantom of the Opera.

He spoke to her in her dreams. He was familiar, warm, and took no form besides light. His speech took no words besides feeling, and yet she heard him more clearer than her own voice. For what felt like infinity, she floated beneath the golden waves with him flowing through her like a melody.

When she looked down, she was wearing the emerald amulet she had purchased on a whim from a traveling merchant. When she had put it on, its metal felt strangely warm against her pale sternum. Now, in this infinite sea, she curled her fingers around its elegance, skin pressed against pulsing green.

An emptiness she had never before noticed became full.

_I understand,_ she thought, and awoke.


End file.
